Amor eterno
by Jean Atarashima
Summary: Seth conoce a un misterioso joven el cual guarda un oscuro secreto. Intriga, amor y venganza, pondrán a prueba la voluntad de la emperatriz de entregarse a sus sentimientos o seguir siendo la única y gran soberana de la noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** esta obra contiene musicalización en algunos actos, a los que se tomen la molestia de oírla, pueden consultar la música en downloads punto khinsider punto com, espero les guste.

_**Amor eterno.**_

**Acto 1. El y ella. Musicalización. Melody of oblivion. Innocence. Track11 OST 01.**

Ella era joven y hermosa; parecía tan frágil, igual que las rosas en los muros del jardín imperial que caían en cascada.

Él era ingenuo e imprudente, su corazón amable y cálido contrastaba con la profunda tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

En su larga vida de vampiro había visto a muchas doncellas, algunas humanas y otras inmortales, pero jamás ninguna de ellas lo había dejado tan cautivado como aquella dulce joven con su apariencia infantil.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos solo atinaban a mirarse el uno al otro, quizás temerosos de romper el momento mágico que les había provocado su encuentro, quizás tímidos de decir cualquier cosa.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se encontraban profundamente con la mirada marrón del joven de cabello cenizo y apariencia no más infantil que ella, pues no aparentaba más de quince años.

-Está prohibida esta parte del jardín, lo sabes?. Dijo finalmente ella.

El joven pareció confundido por un momento y luego reaccionó.

-Le ruego me disculpe. Soy el encargado de cuidar este bello jardín, pero es tan grande que yo mismo me he perdido.

La joven ahogo una risita y prosiguió.

-es el encanto de estas flores tan bellas: crecen sin ser regadas, y florecen sin ser cuidadas.

\- valla, no sabía que existiera un abono tan especial- dijo el joven con admiración.

La joven lo miro confundida por un momento y luego echo a reír abiertamente, su risa era femenina y melodiosa, completamente encantadora.

-qué es tan gracioso- pregunto el joven entre molesto y avergonzado.

\- oh nada, que eres todo un encanto, dijo la chica sin dejar de reír. De cualquier forma, qué es lo que hace realmente un cachorrito como tú en este lugar?

La mirada de la dulce chica esta vez lucia inquisidora; pero, tenía que mantener la compostura o todo su plan se vendría abajo. Así que encantadora o no tenía que controlarse.

-Quien eres tú -repuso el chico – a quien estas llamando cachorro?

-como ves soy solo una linda chica-respondió la joven. Luego, acercándose de manera sensual y coqueta continúo. Veo que estas tan confundido como un cachorro en medio del camino. Además de que has caído enamorado por mis encantos.

Las palabras tan atrevidas y repentinas de la joven hicieron que Heriuse sonrojara hasta las orejas, inclusive su mirada seria se borró de su rostro. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella.

-Pero que atrevida eres niña-dijo el joven nerviosamente. Por si no lo sabes, fui recomendado directamente de la emperatriz Augusta Vradica para cuidar de este jardín.

Seth esta vez le dirigió al chico una mirada incrédula; de algún modo era claro que había cometido un error.

La joven se acercó tanto a él que lo hizo caer de sentón, parecía que su penetrante mirada iba a lograr sacar su secreto de un momento a otro, pero justo en ese momento sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces por qué no le preguntamos directamente.

El sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por los nervios. Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?.

-E-espera un momento-balbuceo. Pero fue inútil, la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a andar dando pasos juguetones mientras tarareaba una canción.

Aquella situación no era posible de ningún modo. Cómo iba a resolver ese enorme problema?, tendría que silenciar a la chica acaso?, no quería pensar en ello, así que su primera reacción fue ir tras ella tan rápido como le fue posible.

El corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sin embargo la joven parecía tener una especie de habilidad que le permitía anticipar sus movimientos con una gracia sorprendente.

-Eres muy lento querido mozo.-dijo ella divertida. No pensé que mi belleza te hubiera distraído tanto.

La actitud de la imprudente chica comenzaba a molestarlo, estaba claro que ella poseía poderes de vampiro, así que si quería capturarla tendría que ir totalmente en serio.

-Está bien, tú lo pediste.-dijo él en tono amenazador. Y abriendo los brazos y acelerando el ritmo se dispuso a capturar a la joven.

-Esto será divertido.-respondió ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Él logró acercarse a Seth tanto que casi la rosaba, pero sus movimientos parecían siempre ir un paso detrás de ella, escurriéndose y esquivando todos sus intentos de capturarla; en cierto momento la chica dio un salto impresionante hacia uno de los muros más altos del jardín, lo mismo hizo el chico tratando de anticipar su posición pero de nuevo la chica lo evitaba con alguno de sus agiles movimientos.

La joven era demasiado ágil y escurridiza, parecía una pluma cortando el viento.

El comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, si era descubierto por alguien todo su plan se vendría abajo; acaso no habría más remedio que hacerle daño?. No parecía haber otra opción, tendría que matarla usando su habilidad especial.

Pero fue demasiado lento, o más bien nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo pues antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más la chica había desaparecido de su vista.

Todo había acabado, que iba a hacer ahora?, el joven se sentía en un callejón sin salida, no podía pensar, respiraba agitadamente visiblemente nervioso, el corazón se le salía del pecho y sudaba copiosamente. Iba a volverse loco allí mismo cuando una fuerza extraordinaria lo derribo.

Aquello era un sueño?, tan rápido había llegado su castigo?, o es que acaso se había vuelto loco; pero la locura olía a rosas y estaba plagada de la imagen de la hermosa joven quien jubilosa y de buena gana fue a caer a sus brazos como en un seño hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y desplomarse juntos en una cama de flores.

-Te atrape, he ganado el juego.- dijo ella riendo jubilosa.

Heriu estaba sin palabras, todavía con el corazón de fuera, no sabía si su letargo era un embrujo provocado por la hermosa joven.

Ambos quedaron tendidos por un largo rato, él todavía sorprendido por aquella acción tan repentina, ella alegre y jovial como al principio. Aquello parecía una imagen sacada de un cuento, el olor a flores de la joven, su cálido y pequeño cuerpo que se sentía tan delicado llenaban su corazón de una extraña felicidad.

Por un instante el chico tuvo un raro deseo; si, el deseo de que aquella imagen no terminara nunca. Ese pensamiento se apoderó de su mente hasta que las mismas palabras de la joven lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-Como he ganado el juego ahora deberás hacer lo que diga.

-Quien eres tú en realidad.- quiso saber de nuevo Heriu.

-Ven conmigo.-sonrió Seth.

-Heriu estaba tan confundido que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a la chica.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del jardín tan tranquilamente como dos enamorados, Seth caminando delante contemplaba el paisaje y miraba de vez en cuando al joven haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más ambos terminaron delante de una gran puerta que daba a una de las alcobas del palacio.

** . 3**


	2. Acto 2 Secretos en el gran comedor

**Acto 2. Secretos en el gran comedor.**

-Adelante, no seas tímido.- lo invitó Seth.

La habitación era enorme y estaba adornada con una exquisita y suntuosa decoración, digna de un palacio. Grandes paredes de mármol adornadas con recuadros de satín rojo y bordes de oro, además de un techo de cristal espléndidamente pintado para parecer el cielo, daban a la habitación una majestuosidad espectacular.

Era la primera vez que Heriu veía algo así. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver una mesa atiborrada de comida, lo que hizo que su estómago gruñera ruidosamente.

Heriu desvió la vista avergonzado.

-He dicho que no seas tímido.-sonrió seth. Adelante, puedes comer cuanto gustes.

Es verdad que el joven no comía hace un rato, pero aun así le parecía una descortesía aceptar comida ajena que además le ofrecía una completa extraña.

-Tengo varias preguntas.-dijo Heriu con seriedad. No pretendo perder el tiempo.

Seth rio nuevamente.

-Pues adelante.-dijo sentándose cómodamente en una de las enormes y elegantes sillas de la cabecera. -Las responderé todas.

-Primero que nada.-empezó Heriu. Quien tomó asiento a un lado de ella.- Quiero saber quién eres tú y por qué haces todo esto.

-Mi nombre es Seth y soy consejera y amiga personal de la emperatriz.-respondió ella. Por tal es mi obligación cuidar bien de todos los subordinados del palacio siempre que me sea posible en beneficio de su majestad.

La sinceridad en sus palabras no reflejaba ninguna duda. Si todo lo que había dicho Seth era cierto, esta era su oportunidad de oro para acercarse a Augusta Vradica.

-Ahora te toca a ti.-dijo la chica con tono serio. De responder a mis preguntas.

Heriu trago saliva.

-Cuál es tu asunto con la emperatriz. Es obvio que me has mentido anteriormente.

Su mirada era inquisidora, no era posible mentir, él debía pensar algo rápido.

-Tu ganas.-dijo Heriu encogiéndose de hombros. No soy sirviente de este lugar, me he colado al castillo para ver a la emperatriz. -Necesito verla con urgencia para un asunto de suma importancia concerniente a mi pueblo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en toda la habitación. El rostro jovial y despreocupado de la joven se había tornado ahora con una seriedad propia de un gobernante.

-Por lo que has hecho podría arrestarte ahora mismo.-dijo ella finalmente. Hizo una pausa, y finalmente dando una corta sonrisa agrego.-Pero tus palabras parecen sinceras, así que estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad.

-De verdad.-pregunto Heriu dubitativo.

-No obstante, tengo una condición para ello.-dijo la joven con toda seriedad.

Heriu miro expectante a la joven esperando su propuesta.

-Mañana por la noche la emperatriz dará una gran fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de la fundación del imperio. -Deberás ser mi acompañante en dicha ocasión, y solo después de eso y dependiendo de la confianza que me generes te permitiré ver a la emperatriz.

Su respuesta sorprendió enormemente al joven quien no esperaba algo así, entonces esta vez fue el turno de Heriu para reír.

-Oye, te parece divertido.-dijo Seth en tono molesto. O es que no quieres ir conmigo.

-De ninguna manera.-contesto él. Será un placer; y ahora que lo pienso mejor en realidad tengo mucha hambre.

Y sentándose en la mesa comenzó a comer con apetito la exquisita comida que tenía enfrente.

Todo estaba delicioso, eran los mismos platillos de su amada tierra sazonados de la manera más suculenta que pudiera imaginar.

-Este lugar no deja de sorpréndeme.-dijo él con satisfacción. Es tan grande y refinado, pero conserva la alegría y calidez de mi ciudad natal.

-Valla, valla,.-dijo Seth en tono divertido, el señor seriedad finalmente muestra su lado amable. Quien lo iba a pensar.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, era verdad, por qué le contaba todo esto a aquella joven?; más allá del pacto que los unía temporalmente, era como si charlara con una amiga cercana de toda la vida. Dicha familiaridad le resultaba extraña.

Heriu comió a más no poder mientras charlaba y reía con la bella joven del modo más natural, era algo maravilloso.

-Pero como vuela el tiempo.- dijo él sorprendido. La noche ha caído ya.

-La noche es como el día para un vampiro.-dijo Seth. Todavía hay mucho que hacer.

-Y bien mi falso jardinero, que es lo que harás ahora?

Heriu no había pensado en ello, ni siquiera tenía planeado pasar la tarde con una bella joven.

-Esperaré.-dijo el con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de la habitación a contemplar las dos magníficas y plateadas lunas que se alzaban ante ellos majestuosas como el símbolo viviente del imperio.

-No he podido agradecerte por la comida, estaba deliciosa, me sorprendió mucho.

-Claro que estaba deliciosa, la he hecho yo.-dijo Seth sin falsa modestia.

La cara de Heriu se sonrojó por completo. Ni se atrevió a preguntar si aquello había sido premeditado.

-La verdad es que tengo más preguntas para ti.-dijo Seth. Pero por el momento solo te haré una más, dime cuál es tu nombre.

-Me llamo Heriu.-contesto él, quien no pensaba darle su nombre real a una desconocida.

-Heriu, es un bello nombre asintió Seth. Pues bien Heriu, ya nos encontraremos otra vez.

Seth se marchó tan aprisa que el joven se preguntaba si todo lo sucedido no se había tratado de un sueño. Y así con el corazón intranquilo y la mente perdida Heriu espero toda la noche frente a las plateadas lunas ensoñadoras.


	3. acto 3 La noche de la celebración

**Acto 3. La noche de la celebración. Musicalización. Kaiki no Shunkan. Track 27. Ost 2.**

El día siguiente paso de prisa, y la noche ya se prestaba para dar inicio a la fastuosa celebración.

Heriu había pasado la mayor parte del día en el jardín como hechizado por algún encantamiento, apenas tuvo tiempo de comprar un atuendo que fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión; no había podido alejar a Seth de su cabeza y eso era un problema, pero no importaba lo que sucediera, definitivamente esa noche llevaría a cabo su misión, si, mataría a Augusta Vradica.

La fiesta comenzó enorme y espectacular, llena de gente, tanto terranos como matusaleos se habían juntado pare celebrar el aniversario del poderoso imperio de la verdadera raza. Las alcobas y jardines del palacio se empezaron a llenar con gente de la más alta clase política, gobernantes de muchas naciones del mundo se habían dado cita en aquel magnifico lugar que rebosaba opulencia y esplendor; música y danza así como colores y aromas hacían del ambiente algo onírico.

Heriu no sabía a donde dirigirse, pensaba que sería imposible encontrar a Seth en aquel lugar tan repleto de gente.

-Su invitación por favor.-le interrumpió un guardia bruscamente.

-Soy invitado personal de la emperatriz.-balbuceo Heriu.

-Claro, como todos aquí.-dijo el guardia en tono burlón. No me haga perder el tiempo.

-Está bien, dijo una voz detrás del guardia. Él es mi acompañante.

Se trataba de Seth, quien lucía un impresionante vestido de gala; su atuendo destacaba tanto que incluso llamaba la atención de los presentes.

-Oh, mis disculpas señorita Seth.-dijo el guardia.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente como la primera vez en el jardín de flores, pero el corazón de Heriu latía esta vez incluso con más intensidad.

-Vamos polizonte, no querrás que te descubran.-dijo seth guiñando un ojo.

Y tomándolo del brazo ambos se dirigieron al interior del palacio.

-Luces muy guapo con ese atuendo querido mozo.- dijo Seth divertida.

Heriu hubiera querido decir lo mismo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Despejando su mente finalmente dijo:

-Augusta Vradica. Prometiste llevarme con ella.

Seth le devolvió la mirada con toda seriedad.

-Aún no te has ganado mi confianza mi estimado Heriu.

Es verdad, eso había sido parte del trato, y lo tenía que cumplir aunque le costara trabajo.

-Entonces dime que debo hacer.- Hare cualquier cosa que tú me digas. Suplicó él.

-Eso suena bien.-dijo Seth con una amplia sonrisa. Pon atención entonces y aprende querido mozo, lo que hace que una dama se sienta bella y adorable, es cuando un apuesto joven la invita a bailar.

Seth hizo una graciosa reverencia sosteniendo los holanes de su vestido, para luego extender su mano con una grácil femineidad que hizo bombear a todo pulso el corazón de Heriu.

Tomando la mano con suavidad el joven acepto la proposición.

Heriu coloco su mano en la cadera de Seth, no era mucho más alto que ella, así que quedaba perfecto. Los dos comenzaron el baile con la vista tan fija el uno en el otro que fue como si el mundo no existiera. Seth bailaba con una gracia sorprendente, anticipándose perfectamente a todos sus movimientos, juntos daban vueltas y vueltas por toda la pista danzando acompasados al ritmo de la música, única prueba de que el mundo no se había detenido.

El espectáculo capturo la atención de los asistentes por un rato que pareció infinito, pero para Seth y Heriu no fue más que un instante.

Finalmente después de terminar la última pieza ambos pararon cansados.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan buen bailarín.-dijo seth. Me has dejado cautivada.

-Tú también eres muy buena.-respondió Heriu.

-Esta noche ha sido fantástica.-dijo Seth. Desearía que no terminara nunca.

Heriu tomo la mano de Seth y sonrió, era tan cálida y agradable que no quisiera soltarla jamás; no pudieron evitar mirarse nuevamente con ternura, no obstante esta vez, sus miradas reflejaban algo más que una tímida expresión.

El joven ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado de aquella chica y no podía seguir mintiéndole, pues la idea de que ella lo odiara lo atormentaría por siempre, así que le dijo con suavidad:

Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no quisiera arruinar el momento, podrías acompañarme a los jardines del palacio?

Seth no se sorprendió por la propuesta de Heriu y acepto sin condiciones.

Los dos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del palacio a encontrarse con una noche tan brillante y plateada como la vez anterior.


	4. acto 4 Confrontación y final

**Acto 4. Confrontación y final. **

**Musicalización. In case of her. Melody of oblivion track 15. Ost 01. (Solo para el climax, confesión de heriu y seth) Kresnik. Trinity blood ost. Track 02. (Escena de batalla)**

-Valla, no pudiste encontrar un lugar más romántico para declararte.-dijo seth divertida.

Pero en la mirada de Heriu no había expresión, era como si fuera otra persona.

-Creo que será más fácil decírtelo sin rodeos.-dijo Heriu. Debes saber que estoy aquí para matar a la emperatriz Augusta Vradica.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nubes negras oscurecieron el brillante destello de la luna, casi como si hubieran anticipado aquel momento. Seth miro atentamente el rostro ensombrecido del joven.

-Por qué razón.- pregunto finalmente.

-Solo puedo decirte que la emperatriz ha sido la causa del sufrimiento de muchas personas.-respondió Heriu.

Seth frunció el entrecejo y nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

-Ya veo.- dijo Seth. Entonces también hay algo que debes saber, e igual que tú te lo diré sin rodeos. La persona que ha estado frente a ti todo este tiempo y la emperatriz Augusta Vradica, ambas somos la misma persona.

En la mirada sombría del joven pudo apreciarse la inmensa sorpresa que aquella noticia le produjo, totalmente confundido ahora no era capaz de pensar en nada y todo era borroso, como si aquellas palabras penetraran lentamente su alma sumergiéndolo en una horrible pesadilla.

No es verdad, trato de mentirse a si mismo, pero la mirada de determinación de la joven no dejaban lugar para la duda.

-Bien.-continúo Seth. Ahora que sabes que es verdad, qué harás?; piensas matarme aquí mismo?

-No….-dijo heriu. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos como nunca en toda su vida. No podría matar a la mujer que amo.-continuo, pero tampoco puedo fallarle a mis amigos y a las personas que confiaron en mí.

-Es una decisión difícil.- dijo Seth comprensiva.

-Lo es.-respondió Heriu. Y sonrió mirando a su amada con profunda ternura. Al menos me alegra que me hayas dejado saber lo que es el amor. Te pido me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Haciendo un movimiento con su mano, Heriu formó una afilada espada tan pura y hermosa como el cristal. Aquello sin lugar a dudas era producto de helgaz, la extraña habilidad que algunos vampiros poseían para manipular el hielo.

-Todo acabó!.-exclamó él. Y a mis amigos.-dijo con voz entrecortada. Por favor discúlpenme.

Para sorpresa de Seth el joven no dirigió su espada en contra de ella sino de él mismo, no había pensado que las intenciones de Heriu fueran acabar con su propia vida y su reacción fue lenta, tanto que el cuello del joven consiguió sangrar antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.-dijo cogiendo la hoja sangrante. Heriu, tú no lo recuerdas porque tu mente ha sido puesta bajo un extraño hechizo, pero la verdad es que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes. Esta historia de amor comenzó hace mucho tiempo, con un joven tierno y amable amado por todo su pueblo, un joven que cautivo mi corazón por el inmenso amor que profesaba hacia su tierra, tanto que en su alma no cabía espacio para otra cosa; simpatice con aquel joven, ambos éramos tan parecidos. Entonces sucedió una catástrofe, algo que yo no había previsto, y aquel joven se vio obligado a arriesgar su vida para salvarme no solo a mi sino a todo el imperio.

Heriu estaba tan impactado por las palabras de la joven que la tensión de su mano se aflojo por completo.

-Es extraño.-continuo Seth. Tú has sido mi único error y aun así te amo, no corresponder a tus sentimientos sería como negar una parte de mi misma, pero si mueres aquí mi corazón se partiría en pedazos, tanto que no podría seguir viviendo.

Heriu bajo su espada y vio que el rostro de Seth tenía lágrimas, era difícil de creer que ella era la persona que tanto odiaba.

Con todo lo que había dicho Seth la mente del joven se encontraba en blanco, lo único que no había desaparecido eran sus sentimientos por ella, es más ahora que sabía que los dos sentían lo mismo tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Seth pareció anticiparse a este pensamiento y tomo la iniciativa cerrando los ojos y dirigiendo sus dulces labios carmesí hacia la boca del joven.

Por lo menos un beso antes de ser condenado y después no pediría nada más.

-La has pasado mejor de lo que pensé. Los interrumpió una voz que parecía provenir del fondo de la oscuridad. Y yo que pensé que estabas sufriendo.

-Jericó!.-exclamó Heriu sorprendido. Como es que tú…

-Por favor Heriu.-lo interrumpió el extraño. Te he seguido desde el principio, o es que has estado tan embobado por esa chica que apenas te das cuenta?. Pues bien, ya que veo que no tendrás el valor de terminar con el trabajo me veré forzado a terminarlo por ti.

A continuación el extraño hombre saco una rara piedra con forma de dodecaedro y pronunciando un conjuro especial dirigió un ataque destellante hacia Seth quien no pudo reaccionar.

-Imposible.-dijo seth sorprendida. No me puedo mover, esto solo puede tratarse de…

-El tesoro de Heh.-concluyó el hombre. Especialmente para matarte. Valla, no me esperaba que una mocosa como tú fuera la gran emperatriz Augusta Vradica, pero supongo que da lo mismo.

-Eres un hombre horrible.-dijo Seth molesta por la descortesía del extraño.

-Ya lo sé.-rio Jerico divertido. Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de terminar con este trabajo, no te parece Heriu?.

-Tendrás que matarme antes.- exclamo Heriu forjando dos nuevas espadas, una en cada mano.

-Así que piensas oponerte eh; Bueno, de todos modos ibas a morir por traicionar a la orden de rozencreuz. .- dijo Jericó sardónicamente

Heriu avanzo con extrema rapidez hacia donde se encontraba el hombre y ambos comenzaron la batalla. Jericó esquivo el primer golpe que iba dirigido a su pecho forjando una espada de color plateado; al parecer aquel hombre poseía habilidades similares a las de Heriu.

-Estaba esperando esto, y la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de matarte.-dijo Jericó riendo malvadamente.

-Tendrás que esforzarte.-respondió Heriu esquivando varias estocadas que apenas pasaban rosándole.

Jericó hizo arder su espada con algún extraño poder y lanzando varios golpes logro despojar a Heriu de una de sus espadas, ambos combatiente poseían ahora tan solo una espada.

-Todavía no!.-grito Heriu fortaleciendo su arma al mismo nivel que la de Jericó.

Lanzándose hacia su oponente con todo lo que tenía, ambas espadas chocaban violentamente sacando chispas entre ellas.

-Jericó rio satisfecho. Muy bien, muy bien mi estimado rey, no esperaba menos de ti, pero desafortunadamente es momento de que ardas igual que tu nación.

Heriu lanzo un grito de rabia y ataco nuevamente con extrema furia, sus movimientos se tornaron tan violentos y erráticos que Jericó empezaba a adivinarlos, en un descuido el malvado hombre desapareció de la vista del joven solo para materializarse detrás de él y asestarle un golpe en la espalda el cual logro cortarle la piel.

-No!.-grito Seth angustiada.

Heriu cayó al suelo malherido incapaz de continuar con la batalla.

-Te ha llegado la hora de morir.-dijo Jericó. Pero antes veras como acabo con la vida de tu amada emperatriz.

Avanzando con intención asesina el hombre volvió a cargar, esta vez contra Seth quien yacía indefensa; pero el afilado metal que debió cortar a la emperatriz fue a dar nuevamente contra el joven quien de alguna manera logró interponerse entre el mortal golpe.

Heriu cayó nuevamente esta vez herido de gravedad.

-Pero que idiota.-rio Jericó. Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

-No me importa morir por la persona que amo.-dijo Heriu. Pero esta batalla ha terminado, y con sus últimas fuerzas señalo hacia uno de los bolsillos de Jericó.

-Imposible!.-exclamo el hombre sorprendido. Entonces confirmo con sus ojos lo que su tacto ya intuía: la piedra de Heh estaba completamente destrozada.

Los ojos de Seth refulgieron como llamas al tiempo que los efectos de la piedra se desvanecían.

-Esta vez te toca a ti sufrir las consecuencias.

Jerico estaba aterrado, igual una presa que era incapaz de moverse ante un depredador más grande, horrorizado contempló como lentamente las partes de su cuerpo se iban deshidratando hasta volverse arena.

-Orden de rozen creuz, esta vez me han hecho enfadar como nunca, juro que acabare con ustedes hasta que su nombre se pierda en las dunas más remotas de mi imperio.

El hombre dio un último grito de horror antes de ser comido por completo por las sombras de la noche, luego todo fue calma y silencio.

Seth se arrodillo al lado del convaleciente Heriu y cuidadosamente acomodó su cabeza en su regazo.

Ahora lo recuerdo todo.-dijo Heriu con voz débil. Me alegra saber la verdad. Seth, mi reina, podrás perdonarme por el crimen que he cometido?.

Seth dejó caer unas lágrimas en el rostro de heriu.

-Perdonarte?, pero si al final tú me has salvado, inclusive preferiste renunciar a tu propia vida.

Heriu sonrió con debilidad.

-Jamás pensé que unas lágrimas pudieran sentirse tan bien. Me siento muy feliz. Por favor, quédate a mi lado, la noche es tan agradable...

Ambos se quedaron tendidos en el pasto abrazados como amantes contemplando el brillo de la hermosa noche arrulladora.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Los habitantes de la ciudad de Bizancio se despertaron aquel día con la sorpresa de que habría otra gran celebración y aunque no sabían exactamente que se festejaría, tenían la esperanza de ver, aunque fuera de lejos a su amada emperatriz.

-Esto es totalmente inesperado comento un ciudadano. No hace ni dos días de la fiesta de la fundación cuando ya tenemos a la ciudad adornada otra vez con colores de celebración.

-Dicen que la emperatriz en persona saludara al pueblo. Comento alguien más. Así que no es para menos tanta conmoción.

-Por lo menos yo estoy muy emocionado. Tercio un comerciante el cual se apresuraba a cerrar su tienda para disfrutar de la fiesta.

A un lado y en todas partes se oían las jubilosas exclamaciones de todas las personas que vitoreaban a la emperatriz, los niños cantaban y las mujeres tejían hermosas coronas con flores como ofrenda a su gran gobernante.

-Todos parecen muy contentos. Sin duda será una gran fiesta. Dijo Mirka Fortuna.

-Eso creo.-concedió Seth mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco adornado todo con diamantes y joyas el cual había sido confeccionado especialmente para la ocasión.

-Luce usted espléndida su alteza.-observo Mirka Fortuna. Y si me permite el atrevimiento, jamás te había visto tan contenta. Te ves muy bonita, igual que una novia.

-Me avergüenzas.-dijo seth sonrojándose levemente.

-Ya casi es la hora, iré a ver cómo van los preparativos para la ceremonia, oh, y parece que él ya está aquí.

Mirka fortuna abandonó la habitación haciendo una corta reverencia al personaje detrás de ella.

-Te ves muy bien querido.-dijo Seth a un cohibido heriu el cual vestía galas similares a las de la emperatriz.

No estoy acostumbrado a usar este tipo de ropa dijo sonrojado.

-Ya te acostumbrarás.-respondió Seth divertida.

-Tú crees.-preguntó heriu dubitativo.

Seth sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo importante es que ahora estaremos juntos.

Heriu tomó su pequeña mejilla con ternura y seth a su vez acaricio su mano en un gesto de cálida ensoñación.

Quizás ahora no sea el mejor momento.-dijo Heriu. Pero he querido preguntártelo desde hace un tiempo.

Seth miró a su amado con curiosidad.

-Dime, tienes miedo de la eternidad?

Seth sonrió dulcemente.

-No si te tengo a ti a mi lado.-respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de conmoción, no recordaba la última vez que había sido así de feliz, todo era perfecto y maravilloso, igual que la bella niña que tenía enfrente.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro aún más, y mirándose con profundidad un instante se sumieron en el más cálido y tierno de los besos.

Afuera la multitud aplaudía y vitoreaba, sin esperar la sorpresa que se les tenía aguardada.

-¿Listo?.- pregunto Seth a su acompañante.

-Contigo hasta la eternidad.-respondió Heriu apretando su mano.

Y ambos avanzaron de frente rumbo al brillante sol el cual lucia reluciente y prometedor.

**Fin.**

**Ending**. **Let me hear. (Strings Versión).**

They think that they´ll see flowers.

(ellos piensan que verán flores)

If only they give wáter.

(Si solo dan agua)

But the harvest season´s over

(Pero la temporada de cosecha ha terminado)

The time has passed.

(El tiempo ha pasado).

Here in the dark i´m sittin.

(Estoy sentada aquí en la oscuridad)

The answer that soon i´m getting.

(La respuesta que pronto obtendré)

How do i know where it comes from

(¿Cómo sabré de donde proviene?)

Just wanna feel safe with you

(Solo quiero sentirme segura junto a ti)

Now let me hear your voice, just for once.

(Ahora déjame escuchar tu voz, solo una vez.)

Cause you´ve mixed all my bits, you grabbed all my soul

(Por que tú has unido todos mis trozos, cogiste toda mi alma.)

You´ve taken everityng over.

(Has tomado todo)

Now let me hear your voice, just for once.

(Ahora déjame escuchar tu voz, solo una vez.)

You know, you can make me smile, and you can make me cry.

(Tu sabes que, puedes hacerme reir y puedes hacerme llorar)

And take me out from these nights of longing.

(Y llevarme fuera de estas noches de nostalgia)

You know how long I've waited

(¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado?)

I wonder what has faded

(Me pregunto si se ha desvanecido)

The color of these petals

(El color de estos pétalos)

Just trod in mud

(Solamente piso en el lodo)

Give your hand, can you feel now

(Dame tu mano, puedes sentirlo ahora?)

Close your eyes, then you'll reach out

(Cierra tus ojos, luego lo alcaznaras)

The feeling you have now

(El sentimiento que tienes ahora)

Should be all transformed to… amor.

(Podrá ser transformado en amor)

Now let me hear your voice, just for once.

(Ahora déjame escuchar tu voz, solo una vez.)

Because you mixed all my bits, you grabbed all my soul

(por que tú, has unido todas mis partes, tomaste toda mi alma)

You´ve taken everityng over.

(Has tomado todo)

Now let me hear your voice, just for once.

(Ahora déjame escuchar tu voz, solo una vez.)

You know you can make me smile and you can make me cry.

(Por que tu sabes que puedes hacerme reir y puedes hacerme llorar)

And take me out from these nights of longing.

(Y llevarme fuera de estas noches de nostalgia)

** watch?v=ZVNSTYRx4wI**

Nota del autor: Hola, espero que hallas disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, decidí terminar este fict un tanto como homenaje a Sunao Yoshida, quien lamentablemente no pudo concluir su trabajo, pero su legado, las novelas de Trinity blood, son algo extraordinario que merece la pena leer, si pueden por favor háganlo, escuchen la música de la serie la cual también es maravillosa, y así la memoria de Yoshida no se perderá tan fácilmente.


End file.
